This project will provide a base line of descriptive data which has never been gathered concerning the mental health and social needs of the Asian American communities. In addition to describing the population, it also proposes to determine the needed directions and services appropriate to this group. Due to the lack of information concerning the needs of the Asian American communities and concerning the extent of their usage of available community resources, there is no available base line information upon which to determine the need for service within these ethnic groups. The present study is an attempt to overcome this lack of information by reducing the externally present barriers of culture and language through the use of bi-lingual and bi-cultural interviewers. The purpose for which the information is to be gathered is to determine the service needs of these communities so that proposals for filling those needs may be submitted with appropriate supportive data. The principal investigator's survey of Korean households in Chicago, and anecdotal evidence and personal experience among Asian-Americans in the social service fields have indicated a high incidence of need and a low incidence of use of available resources in this community. This is the hypothesis which the present study attempts to substantiate. A survey and interview schedule will be employed to gather information listed in the specific aims. The information will be collected by interviewers who are bi-lingual and bi-cultural who are selected by a consensus of the appropriate ethnic organizations of four ethnic groups and the principal investigator. Since the purpose of this project is a descriptive one, most of the statistical analysis will be in terms of delineating measures of central tendency and dispersion. Comparisons among the groups and some hypotheses for predictions and future investigation can be generated on the basis of these comparisons.